Deep Space 9 (II)
:For the TV series, see Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. For this station's predecessor, see Deep Space 9. | factype = starbase, space station | affiliation = Federation Starfleet | constructed = 2383–2385 | location = Bajoran system | status = operational (2385) | altimage = Deep Space 9 (II).jpg }} Deep Space 9 was a Federation starbase. Under the advisement of Federation President Nanietta Bacco and Bajoran First Minister Asarem Wadeen, it was decided that a new space station in the Bajor system would be the second station to bear the name Deep Space 9. Construction of the station began shortly after the destruction of its Cardassian-built predecessor in 2383 and finished in 2385. ( |Raise the Dawn}}, |Revelation and Dust}}, ) Specifications and layout Deep Space 9 was the first of the Federation's new , and the largest deep space station in operation in 2385. At normal capacity, it supported a population of 13,000 and was capable of taking on the passengers and crew of dozens of ships that made dock. Unlike DS9's predecessor, which was designed as an Ore Refinery and converted into a starbase, the new space station was designed to be a starbase of the latest design, with full repair and construction facilities, as well as state of the art science labs. DS9 II was designed to be the premier operations hub for all deep space assignments in the Bajoran sector, despite the collapse of the Bajoran wormhole. The new station was made up of three intersecting rings, perpendicular to each other, with a central spherical core. The Horizontal Ring was known as "X" ring, with the two vertical oriented rings known as "Y" and "Z". The rings housed docking facilities, repair bays and cargo bays, as well as sensor arrays, shield generators and weapons ports. The operations center, informally known as the Hub, was located at the upper intersection of the two vertical rings. The docking ring was connected to the sphere by six crossover bridges. The station was powered by eight mark-XIII fusion reactors, and had a further four as backups. The station also served as headquarters for the Starfleet Judge Advocate General in the Bajoran system. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Notable locations ; hub : The Hub serves as the Operations center of the station and is located at the upper intersection of the Y and Z rings. It features multiple levels including a centralized briefing table, a dedicated workstation for the Security chief, and multiple other stations. The station Commander's office is directly attached. ; Memorial Deck : This deck is positioned just above the Nanietta Bacco Park, with visibility of most of the station. This deck has plaques dedicated to all those who died during the Destruction of Deep Space 9 as well as a plinth describing the original station and its origins. A piece of bulkhead from the first station is also on display here. ; Nanietta Bacco Park : The 'Park is a large, natural area featuring a cultivated woodland, swimming pools, a theatre, and other recreational areas. The park also serves as a component of the station's life support system. ; plaza : The Plaza is the social and shopping center for the station and serves as the Promenade for the new station. Amongst other establishments located here are Quark's Bar, the theatre, and the Replimat. ; Bajoran temple : There was a new Bajoran temple on the new Deep Space 9, located on the plaza, a place of worship for those who followed the Bajoran religion. ; Sector General : Also known as Hospital, the Sector General is the medical center of Deep Space 9 and is directly beneath the Plaza. ; stockade complex : The stockade complex is the detention facility on Deep Space 9 and was overseen by Commander Jefferson Blackmer. History Construction Construction support station 173 was built for the workers to use as a staging area for the construction of the new DS9. The skeleton of the station was laid out by the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in 2383 under the supervision of Miles O'Brien, who stayed on as the chief engineer for the duration of the project, as well as once it was completed. It remained in the same location as the former station, despite the collapse of the Bajoran wormhole. Nog noted that although he hoped they did not have to move it to the original position orbiting Bajor, he was sure that she could take it if the need arose. Deep Space 9 became partially habitable and operational in September 2384. ( |Raise the Dawn}}) Opening thumb|left|Deep Space 9 open for business. DS9 was due to be fully operational and officially opened in August 2385. An opening ceremony was planned, involving the attendance of President Nanietta Bacco, First Minister Asarem Wadeen, Chancellor Martok, Grand Nagus Rom, Castellan Rakena Garan, Imperator Sozzerozs and Praetor Gell Kamemor. The event was managed by Captain Ro and her first officer, Cenn Desca, who welcomed the prestigious guests as well as planning the opening of the station to civilian traffic a few weeks later. The ceremony, held in the theatre, was cut short due to the assassination of President Bacco. Her assassination, however, did not prevent the station from opening. After a tearful memorial, Captain Ro renamed the plaza of the new station Nanietta Bacco Park and heralded the new mission of the station as the central port in the Bajoran system. ( |Revelation and Dust}}) Coming soon after the assassination was the reopening of the Bajoran wormhole—silent and vanished for over two years since the apparent death of Kira Nerys. Emergent from the wormhole was an orb, which deposited on the station Altek Dans, apparently a man from ancient Bajoran history. The reappearance of the wormhole reshaped in part the new station's role, making the Bajoran system once again a base of operations for the exploration of the Gamma Quadrant. Deep Space 9's historic first commander, Benjamin Sisko, was ordered to take the there for renewed exploration. ( |Revelation and Dust|Peaceable Kingdoms}}) Following the arrest of Julian Bashir, Beverly Crusher requested temporary reassignment as the new chief medical officer until Bashir was reinstated or a replacement was selected. ( |Peaceable Kingdoms}}) However, Crusher returned to the in November 2385 following her discussions with Doctor Katherine Pulaski. Pascal Boudreaux soon became the new CMO. ( ) Senior staff manifest * commanding officer: ** Captain Ro Laren (2384) |Raise the Dawn}}. * first officer: ** Colonel Cenn Desca (2384-2386) ** Commander Jefferson Blackmer (2386-present) * second officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Wheeler Stinson (from 2384) |Revelation and Dust}}. * chief science officer: ** Lieutenant Commander John Candlewood (from 2384) * security chief: ** Lieutenant Commander Jefferson Blackmer (2384-2386) * security officer: ** Lieutenant Commander Sarina Douglas (2384-2386) * chief engineer: ** Chief Miles O'Brien (from 2384) * assistant chief engineer: ** Lieutenant Commander Nog (from 2384) * chief medical officer: ** Commander Julian Bashir (2384-2385) ** Commander Beverly Crusher (2385) |Peaceable Kingdoms}}. **Pascal Boudreaux (2385) * tactical officers: ** Dalin Zivan Slaine (from 2384) ** Lieutenant Aleco Vel (from 2384) * communications officer: ** Lieutenant Ren Kalanent Viss (from 2384) Support vessels * * * * * * * * Appendices Background information The new Deep Space 9 was designed by David R. George III, Doug Drexler, Andrew Probert and Douglas E. Graves. The New Deep Space Nine Mini Series Appearances * |Raise the Dawn}} * |Revelation and Dust}} * * |A Ceremony of Losses}} * * * * * Connections References Category:Federation starbases Category:Space stations Category:Bajor system